Spike do usług/Transkrypt
:Spike: Sześć, siedem, osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście. :Twilight: 'Hmmm... To nie tak dużo. :'Spike: Co ty gadasz? Chcesz przeczytać w weekend dwanaście książek? :Twilight: Księżniczka Celestia najwyraźniej uważa, że to jest wykonalne. A ja nie sprawię jej zawodu. :Spike: Cóż, jedno jest pewne, spać nie będziesz. :Twilight: Wiesz co Spike? Może weź sobie wolne. :Spike: 'Coś ty?! :'Twilight: Jasne. Ja będę siedziała z nosem w książkach. :Spike: Hmm... Mam długą listę rzeczy, które zawsze odkładam na później. :Spike: "Dotknąć nosa językiem." Eeeelg... Jest! "Zabębnić na brzuchu." bębnów Jest! "Powąchać brudną piętę." nosem wzdycha Jest! Hm, nie jest taka długa jak mi się wydawało. :piosenka tytułowa] :Spike: Rany julek, co za nudy... :kota :Spike: Hy! Przejażdżka balonem?! : w słup : Spike do usług : Spike: Hy! No nie, stój! Stój! Zatrzymaj się! : odbija się od markizy : kół : Spike: '''Aaaa! : próbuje zatrzymać koła palcami : lotu : lądowania : '''Spike: Uff, cudem się udało. N-nie lubię krakać, ale czy to nie jest sam środek ciemnego i strasznego Lasu Everfree? Aaah, co to? No weź, Spike. Nawet jeżeli w tym lesie jest pełno głodnych wilków, nie musisz ich spotkać. wącha pomruki : patykowilków : Spike: '''krzyk : patykowilków : '''Applejack: Poszły mi stąd, ale to już! Spike'a Wiej! : Spike: '''Już lecę, już lecę! : szczekanie : '''Applejack: ulgi Uuuh....! : Spike: Ach, Applejack, to było super! Waliłaś w nie kamieniami jakby to były...pociski! Ha, ha! Ocaliłaś mnie. delikatnie Ty...mnie...ocaliłaś. : Applejack: Nie ma o czym mówić, no chodź, lepiej już wracajmy. : Spike: Miałem szczęście że tu byłaś. A skąd się tu wzięłaś? : Applejack: Widziałam że balon odlatuje pusty. Chciałam to sprawdzić. Ty pewnie też? : Spike: '''Yyyy....i tak!...też chciałem sprawdzić dokąd leci ten pusty balon. No to...możemy go już zabrać i spadać, co? : wycie : '''Applejack: '''Odprowadziłeś mnie. Miło z Twojej strony, ale muszę wracać do pracy, więc...do zobaczenia! : '''Spike: '''Ja Ci pomogę! : '''Applejack: '''Naprawdę nie musisz. : '''Spike: '''Ale ja chcę! Chciałbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć. : '''Applejack: No co ty Spike. Przecież to normalne, że przyjaciele sobie pomagają. : Spike: Mam dług! : Applejack: Dajże spokój, jaki znów dług? : Spike: Nic nie rozumiesz. Ja muszę spłacić dług. : Applejack: No cóż, jak mus to mus... nie będę Ci się więcej sprzeciwiała. : Spike: Od czego zacząć? : Applejack: Yyym...Apple Bloom miała dziś kąpać Piggingtona. Miałam jej pomóc, ale...może ty byś to zrobił? : Spike: Lecę pędzę! : Spike: 'Ja ci chętnie pomogę! : świni : 'Apple Bloom: Świetnie! Przyda się ktoś do pomocy. : łomot : Spike: '''Phi, Applejack się zdziwi gdy cię zobaczy! : świni : '''Spike: Ta-da! : świni : Applejack: '''Dobra robota! : '''Apple Bloom: '''Applejack, mogę już sobie iść? Dziś mam spotkanie Znaczkowej Ligi. Mierzymy narty wodne. : '''Applejack: '''Heh, na coś takiego nie można się spóźnić. : '''Apple Bloom: Kto wie, może mi wyjdzie znaczek! : Applejack: Spike, ty też możesz iść. Odwdzięczyłeś się z nawiązką, więc teraz jesteśmy kwita. : Spike: Coooo? Ooo nie! Jeszcze długo nie będziemy kwita. Proszę cię, chciałbym ci dalej pomagać! : Applejack: Czy ja wiem...? nie czuję się dobrze kiedy...tak mnie wyręczasz. : Spike: Proszę? : Applejack: Naprawdę... : Spike: '''Błagam? : '''Applejack: To nie jest konieczne. : Spike: Zaklinam się na wszystko? : Applejack: wdycha Ech, no...no dobrze. Możesz nam pomóc przy pieczeniu. : Spike: Ciasto! Ciasto! Nie ma to jak pyszne ciasto! : Babcia Smith: Eeegh....Spike, kochaneczku, nie podałbyś mi tamtych jajek? : Spike: ''' Już się robi! wysiłku : trzask : '''Spike: Oj! He...niezdara ze mnie. Zaraz posprzątam. : plusk : puf : odgłosy : plask : Applejack: '''wzdycha Eeem...doceniam twoją pomoc, słonko, ale...dam sobie radę. : '''Spike: '''No weź nie żartuj! To dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt! Ledwie zacząłem. : '''Applejack: '''Co proszę? : '''Spike: No jak to co? beknięcie Według smoczego Kodeksu Spike'a mam Ci służyć po wsze czasy. : Babcia Smith: Ale co będzie z Twilight. Czy ona na Ciebie nie czeka? : Spike: '''ogniem Ach, no tak. Lepiej ją zawiadomię. Mam nadzieję, ze się nie rozgniewa. Już idę. : plask : '''Spike: Dalej Spike! Tu wchodzi w grę twój honor, cześć oraz smocza godność! Masz to zrobić...Wasza przyjaźń się nie skończy. Tylko...będzie inaczej. Ale mus, to mus! : Spike: Twilight, Applejack ocaliła mnie przed strasznymi patykowilkami. : Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. : Spike: ''' A to, jak pewnie wiesz, według smoczego kodeksu oznacza, że muszę jej teraz służyć po kres moich dni. Na pewno zrozumiesz. : '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Mm-hmm. : '''Spike: '''Więc...od tej chwili...nie jestem twoim asystentem. : '''Twilight Sparkle: Jasne. : Spike: wzdycha : Spike: Twilight się zgodziła. : Applejack i Babcia Smith: Coś ty?! : Spike: 'Mam jej błogosławieństwo i mogę wam służyć aż po kres....yyy.... : trzaski : '''Spike: '...a-aż po kres moich dni! : '''Applejack: '''Słuchaj, złotko. W pełni szanuję Twój smoczy kodeks. Szanuję go, ale nie mogę znieść że ciągle mi służysz! : '''Spike: Proszę, kochana! Mój kodeks to część mnie. Ja chce być wierny sobie. A ponad wszystko, chce być szlachetnym smokiem. : Applejack: '''Noo cóż...nie chcemy przecież żebyś się nie czuł szlachetnym smokiem. : '''Spike: Dzięki! Od tej chwili, zrobię...co tylko zechcesz! : pauza : Applejack: Oo...yy...zgoda...chciałabym zebyś...e...mmmhh....heh...hyy!...Zaniósł swoje pyszne ciasto do.... : Spike: Rarity? : Applejack: Ehmm....dlaczego nie? : Spike: Sam piekłem. : Rarity: '''Ble... : '''Applejack: szyi : Rarity: ' przeżuwa : '''Spike: ' Jest piękna nawet kiedy przeżuwa się nerwowo Kto jest piękny kiedy przeżuwa? : '''Rarity: wypluwa : Spike: Może jeszcze trochę? : Rarity: Jadłam już obiad. : Spike: O dziesiątej rano? : Rarity: Znaczyyy....duże śniadanie. : Spike: Aaaah...jasne. : Applejack: '''Może zabierzesz jej talerz i pozmywasz? : '''Spike: '''Już się robi! : '''Rarity: '''Powiesz mi co się dzieje? : '''Applejack: wzdycha Uratowałam Spike'a przed patykowilkami, a on uznał, że musi mi teraz służyć : Rarity: zachwycenia Co ja bym dała, żeby zaskarbić sobie czyjąś wdzięczność! Układałby mi w szafach, szorowałby kopytka, pomagał przy szyyyciu...yh... i... : Applejack: Dobra, już kapuję. Ty na moim miejscu byłabyś w siódmym niebie. Ale ja nie chcę żeby Spike mi służył. Jadłaś to ciasto. Jego pomoc bywa uciążliwa. : trzask : Spike: Masz tu gdzieś...może miotłę? : baniek mydlanych : Rainbow Dash: ' Hej dziewczyny, co się dzieje? : '''Rarity: ' AJ ocaliła Spike'a i on jej teraz usługuje. : '''Rainbow Dash: Suuper! Co dla Ciebie robi? Może pierze? Sprząta? Kończy Twoją powieść? Moja jest o pegazie, który lata jak szatan i zostaje kapitanem Wonderbolts! : Rarity: '''sarkastycznie Skąd Ci przychodzą do głowy takie pomysły na intrygę? : '''Rainbow Dash: Natchnienie. : Applejack: Ja nie chcę żeby on mi usługiwał. Ale nie umiem go powstrzymać. : Rainbow Dash: Łatwizna! Każ mu zrobić coś naprawdę ciężkiego. : Applejack: '''Czy ja wiem...to jakoś nie uchodzi. : '''Rainbow Dash: No weź! Nie zrobi tego i będziesz go miała z bańki! : trzask : Rainbow Dash: ' AJ Załatwię to. Spike'a Heeej, Spike, AJ miała mi pomóc ułożyć stóg siana do ćwiczeń, ale czuje dziś wielki przypływ mocy. : '''Applejack: ' Czyżby? : '''Rainbow Dash: '''Tak, właśnie. I zamiast siana chcemy potrenować na skałach! : '''Spike: Tak? : Rainbow Dash: Tak! Na wielkiej stercie głazów! A Ty ją zbudujesz! : Spike: '''Serio? : '''Rainbow Dash: Tak, no chyba że nie chcesz jej pomagać... : Spike: 'Chcę! Tak mi każe kodeks! : '''Rainbow Dash: '''Więc do dzieła! AJ Spoko, nie ma szans żeby to zniósł. : '''Spike: 'wysiłku : '''Rainbow Dash: '''Ha... ja myślałam, że po trzech głazach wymięknie. : '''Fluttershy: O rety. Na twoim miejscu udawałabym, że nic dla niego nie mam. : Applejack: Czemu na to nie wpadłam? : Spike: Czy tak będzie dobrze? : Applejack: Tak! W zupełności! Złaź na dół Spike! : Rainbow Dash: B. Zła wiadomość jest taka, że Spike zbudował całą wieżę, a dobra...nerwowo że teraz będę musiała ją zburzyć... : Spike: Haha, tak! Uda ci się! Haha, hahah, tak, dalej! : trzask : Spike: Łooo...to było super! : łomot : Spike: Może chcesz jeszcze raz? AJ ci pomoże. A kiedy mówię AJ...to znaczy, że....ja. : Rainbow Dash: '''oszołomiona Jasne! Czemu nie... : '''Applejack: '''Nie! Znaczy.... Rainbow Dash już nie chce twojej pomocy. mojej....Yy...nie chce jej. Tak, Rainbow Dash? : '''Rainbow Dash: Tak...wystarczy mi chyba... na razie : Applejack: To tak jak mnie. Nic więcej dla Ciebie już nie mam, więc...nie musisz nic robić. : Spike: C-co to znaczy, że nic dla mnie nie masz? : Applejack: Właśnie to. Nic już nie ma. Nic nie musisz robić! : Spike: To skąd mam wiedzieć czy jestem szlachetnym smokiem? : Applejack: '''Cóż, em... : '''Spike: Może potrzebujesz pomocy, ale nawet o tym nie wiesz. : Fluttershy: '''Ja myślę, że ona wie kiedy potrzebuje pomocy. : '''Spike: Może nie? Może dopiero trzeba pomóc jej to odkryć? Może...swędzi cię bok? : Applejack: Heeeeh.....to naprawdę bardzo przyjemne. : Spike: '''się widzisz? Albo, chcesz posłuchać swojej piosenki? "Smoki mają więcej możliwości, niż być strażnikiem kosztowności" : '''Fluttershy: To ma być jej piosenka? : Spike: No to...pomogę ci oddychać! : Applejack: O nie! Nie potrzebuję pomo... : miechem : spuszczanego powietrza : Spike: Widzisz? Z każdą rzeczą mogę Ci pomóc i nawet je mogę za Ciebie wymyślać. : Applejack: Nie, myślenie zostaw mnie. : Spike: Spike do usług. : Applejack: Twilight? Twilight, jesteś tu? Twilight! : brzęk : Twilight Sparkle: Aaaah! : Applejack: Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. : Twilight Sparkle: '''wzdycha Nic nie szkodzi. Muszę chwilę odsapnąć. Co nowego? : '''Applejack: Wiem, że Spike ci mówił, że zgodnie ze smoczym kodeksem będzie mi służył z wdzięczności za ratunek i że się na to zgodziłaś. : Twilight Sparkle: '''Chwila...CO?! : '''Applejack: '''Twierdził, że ci wszystko opowiedział. Ech, siedziałaś z nosem w książkach i wcale go nie słuchałaś. : '''Twilight Sparkle: Um, chyba tak było... : Applejack: Ech, powinnam była zgadnąć, że byś go nie puściła. Ale skoro już wiesz to może mu przemówisz do rozumu? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Applejack, chciałabym, ale w grę wchodzi smoczy kodeks. Wiesz chyba jaki on jest ważny dla smoka. : Applejack: ''' Właśnie się przekonuję. : '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Um, jest tylko jeden sposób by Spike przestał się czuć Twoim dłużnikiem. : '''Spike: Sześćdziesiąt osiem i dziewięć, siedemdziesiąt, siedemdziesiąt jeden, i dwa i... : Applejack: '''No dobra, jest tak. Spike musi mnie ocalić. : '''Pinkie Pie: I chcesz, żeby...wystrzelić Cię z działa ku gniazdu os, dać Spike'owi siatkę, by cie złapał zanim zlecisz na to gniazdo i ugryzie cię tysiąc wściekłych os?! Ja włożę wąsy, hyhy... : Applejack: 'Nie...zaatakuje mnie stado patykowilków! : '''Reszta mane 6: 'tchu : '''Pinkie Pie: '''Mogę zostać przy wąsach? : '''Applejack: Więc na mój sygnał, PP i Rarity mają wybiec z lasu, ścigane przez patykowilki. Rzucę się do ucieczki, ale kopytko mi utknie. Spike mnie uwloni z pułapki i wtedy ja ucieknę przed krwiożerczymi bestiami. Gdy pojmie, że mnie ocalił, uzna dług za spłacony. : Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh. : Twilight Sparkle: Postaram się! : Rarity: '''Mm-hm. : '''Pinkie Pie: '''Ja mam jedno pytanie. : '''Applejack: Tak? Pie zakłada wąsy Nie. : Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Jak sobie chcesz.... : trzask : Rarity: '''odchrząkuje My dobrze odegramy swoje role. ironicznie Ale jak ty odegrasz swoją, AJ? : '''Applejack: '''Znaczy się...? : '''Rarity: Wiesz jak się zachowuje "dama w opresji"? : Applejack: '''Uuch...Och, no więc...ehem....em...może tak? Uuuullegh. : '''Rarity: Po prostu beznadziejnie. Widzę, że czeka mnie dużo pracy. Najpierw, kopytko do góry i dotykamy czółka, o tak! : Spike: odległości Applejack?! : Applejack: Szybko, nadchodzi! Em...tutaj jestem Spike! : Spike: '''Chciałaś żebym coś dla Ciebie zrobił? : '''Applejack: '''Oł, tak, chciałam Cię prosić, żebyś mi zebrał tamte liście na kompost do ogrodu. : '''Spike: '''Tak, do usług. I przy okazji, masz dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery miliony, pięćset sześćdziesiąt siedem tysięcy źdźbeł trawy na swojej farmie. : '''Applejack: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze je wszystkie policzyłeś... : '''Spike: Tak jak kazałaś. : Rainbow Dash: '''wdech : '''Spike: A jako smok kierujący się smoczym kodeksem, ja... : Rainbow Dash: imitując patykowilka : Fluttershy: Bardzo przekonujące... : Rarity: '''krzycząc Patykowilki! Spike'a, szlochając to już po nas : '''Pinkie Pie: krzyk : Rarity: AJ Patrz i ucz się! : drewna : Rainbow Dash: '''śmiech imitujący patykowilka : '''Applejack: nieprzekonująco O nie! Aaah! Czuję, że kopytko mi utknęło pomiędzy kamieniami! Nie mogę się ruszyć! Jestem...nieszczęsną damą w opresji! Ratuj mnie Spike! : Spike: '''Czekaj no chwilę. : '''Applejack: Nie, nie, jakie czekaj? Ten straszny patykowilk chce mnie zjeść! : Spike: Może i byłby straszny, gdyby nie był....na niby! Pazury ma całkiem niezłe... : sznurka : Spike: ...Ryk był super. I pysk też jest całkiem w porządku. Jedno się nie zgadza - oddech. Patykowilkom jedzie z pyska na dobry kilo.... wącha się Za późno, rozgryzłem cię... : puf : Twilight Sparkle: krzyk : Rainbow Dash: Patykowilki! : wilka : patykowilków : Spike: '''Patykowilki! : szczekanie : skrzypienie : '''Applejack: Whooooah! : trzask : Applejack: Łoooaaaa...! : wilka z odległości : drewna : Spike: ' O-o!...AJ, szybko! : '''Applejack: 'wysiłku Nie mogę! Moja noga! : '''Spike: Nie wygłupiaj się! No chodź! : Applejack: '''wysiłku No już... : patykowilka : '''Applejack: Uciekaj Spike! Nie możesz nic zrobić! Daj spokój z tym smoczym kodeksem i uciekaj! : Spike: 'Ja to załatwię! :chrzęst :dławienia :'Spike: Zabierajmy się! pomruki :patykowilka :trzask :Applejack i Spike: 'dyszą :'Twilight Sparkle: 'Gdzie wyście się podziewali? Nie biegliście za nami? :'Applejack: 'Utknęłam! Te potwory prawie mnie miały! :'Rarity: 'Co, zaklinowałaś się? :'Spike: ' Aha. :'Applejack: Ale Spike znalazł kamień i wrzucił go potworowi do cuchnącego pyska i mnie ocalił! :Spike: ' Och, to nic takiego... :'Applejack: Nawet tak nie mów, bo... nie doszło by do tego, gdybym nie urządziła tego cyrku z patykowilkiem pod lasem. :Spike: Tak, co ci przyszło do głowy? :Applejack: wzdycha Wiem o Twoim smoczym kodeksie, ale mam propozycję na przyszłość. Trzymajmy się lepiej mojego kodeksu, że przyjaciele sobie pomagają. Nigdy nie pomyślę, że nie jesteś szlachetny. :Spike: 'Ja jestem na tak. Ale...można by też unikać sytuacji, w których musielibyśmy ratować sobie życie. :'Applejack: Heh. Spike, umowa stoi! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki Spike. :Spike: 'Do usług. :'Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś niezastąpiony. :Spike: 'Poważnie! Ja chcę być zawsze do Twoich usług! :'Twilight Sparkle: się Oh... : en:Transcripts/Spike at Your Service Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu